I'll Cover You
by Frankehy
Summary: Harry finds himself in a love triangle with his best friend and a beauty. Sorry, I am not good a summaries. Please R&R! Warning: Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I'll Cover You  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Pairings **Cedric/Harry, Harry/Ron, possibly a wee bit more.  
**Warnings:** Possibly Angst in the future, sexual/slash goodness (I'll try my best not to do 100 smut though), possible drug use (haven't decided), Violence, Occasional fluff, Nudity, profanity, the usual things slash has…

**Author's Note: **This is my first Ced/Harry fic… actually first slash fic… I haven't written since I was like… erm straight stuffs. Anyways. Yeah. The story is set when Harry is in his 3rd year… Please don't mind the title, I couldn't think of anything to call it. And if you have any constructive criticism, please spill your guts ) Oh, and I apologize if it sounds like a Harry/Ron fic at first, but it's really not. And the italics are thoughts.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER/PLOTS/ETC. THEY ARE ALL CREATIVE WORKS BY THE GENIUS J.K. ROWLING! I DO NOT INTEND TO MAKE ANY MONE

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SLASH DO NOT CONTINUE!**

Harry could hear the birds chirping, he wasn't in any mood to awake on a normal Monday morning. He wished he could lie there, asleep for days, so he wouldn't have to deal the every day harassment. It wasn't that people knew he was gay (he wasn't even sure if he was gay)… it was just the usual Slytherin name calling. He felt miserable, torn apart, and not in the mood to take any shit. He spent all last thinking about if his parents were alive would they approve. It was a battle in his mind that would never end.

"Get up, Harry." Ron whispered in his ear. He enjoyed the warmth of his breath in his ear. Personally, he didn't find Ron attractive, unless of course he was on something. Supposedly, he just wanted someone to call his own… that someone was Ron. Ron however really liked Harry, and asked him out one day… and well, Harry decided to play along. No one knew about the two of them, except Hermione and Ginny. They all agreed to keep it on the down low… if word got out Fred and George would tease them for ages.

Harry Groaned slightly, and rolled over to his other side, "I don't feel well."

"Yeah right, Hermione is gonna beat me to a pulp if I show up to class without you." Ron explained, as his eyes looked around the room, to make sure no one was around. Even if it was early in the morning, watching Harry's slight chapped lips looked as if he could kiss him for eternity.

"You may be gay, but I sure the hell know you can defend yourself." Harry mumbled, turning to his other side to dodge a kiss that would soon come his way, "It's too early."

"You're quite bitchy today…." Ron noted, as he finally gave up and left the dormitory to go to class.

Harry sat up, quite angry at Ron for bugging him to the point he couldn't go to sleep. So, he decided to get prepared for class. He intended on missing his first class, potions, he wasn't in the mood for Snape's annoying tone of voice. Taking his time, he unbuttoned his plaid pajama top, thoughtfully. He was confused… he wasn't sure what he was. He knew he wasn't completely straight, but he didn't have a chance to find out if he liked girls. However, he didn't wish to, girls were confusing, obsessive, weird, strange, awkward, abnormal, and unfamiliar to him. There was Hermione, but to him, she was just one of the guys, never has he thought of her as a girl.

Finally, he got to the point where it was time for him to put on his trousers. He was the only person whose ever saw his own… bits. He wasn't quite sure if it was normal or not, he never had a saw anyone else's before. Instead of testing it out, he decided to hope to God it was normal… not too small, not too large… just normal would satisfy him. Not even Ron has ever taken a peek at his or Harry at Ron's. However, Ron did ask to… but Harry briefly stated that he wasn't ready for it yet… and it was the last he ever brought it up. Finishing up with his tie and scarf, it was time for him go to the Green House… herbology was his second class.

With every step he took, he counted, until he reached the door. It was slightly chilly out, so he did not feel like running against the wind, knowing full well if he did that he would indeed be early and would have to stand in the cold anyways. The class finally ended and he was able to enter.

The green house was empty, except for Mrs.Sprout… and Cedric Diggory. The hot hufflepuff, quidditch player, Cedric Diggory. Too bad he was straight. Or at least it seemed so. He was popular and well liked by many girls and Harry could see why. His eyes… his eyes were ones you could look into for forever. His face was perfectly shaped… and his body, even more perfect.

Instead of watching where he was going, he was most likely too busy gawking at Cedric, he slid on some sort of leaf and fell onto his backside. Letting out slight squeal of pain, he felt horrible… it wasn't too good of an impression.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Cedric immediately questioned running over to him giving him a helping hand, with Mrs. Sprout following.

_He knew my name… How does he know my name? His face… so pretty… his hand so beautiful. _

Taking his hand, he pulled himself up, "Yeah, thanks… I'm... perfectly fine."

Harry's face was beet red, and he felt like dying. He hoped Ron didn't show up to class, he didn't wish to feel his legs brush his own, his hand on his shoulder, him forcing him to hold hands under the table, or his hand to be on his leg under the table. Sometimes, he would play games in which would arouse him… even if he wasn't a huge fan of Ron himself… he couldn't help that fact that he liked being touched. Now, he began limping to his seat, ashamed and embarrassed of what just happened.

The class was soon to be filled with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students. He eyed Hermione… and Ron. Ron grinned as he saw Harry, yet Harry put out half-hearted smile. As Ron took his seat, he noticed something was indeed wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ron questioned in quiet tone.

_Nothing… I just wish you'd disappear._

"Nothing, I slipped and fell on my way in." Harry explained dully, as he observed Cedric gathering plants and tools.

Ron grinned and whispered, "If you want I'll give you a backrub later."

Harry didn't reply, but instead kept staring at Cedric… his new obsession.

"I can't help but notice that you are bit more interested in him than me." Ron said coldly as he too had his eyes now fixed on Cedric.

Again, Harry ignored the comment, but stopped staring and buried his head in his arms.

"I'm having an off day, Ron, please piss off." Harry grumbled.

"Class, listen up! We have a treat for you all today…" announced Mrs. Sprout, "… instead of our normal lesson on working on the same old… dulling things, I've decided that we could have a crash course in dangerous plants to liven up your spirits…"

_Dangerous plants… great, just what I need to cheer up my day. Now, I'm really gonna make a fool of myself while getting bitten by some Persian Pansy or something._

"As our student teacher, we will have Cedric Diggory, incase you encounter any problems you can ask him… since you are not as advanced as most students who learn about these plants." Mrs. Sprout continued, "I and Mr. Diggory will come and help you, but you all have a set of directions in the middle of your section. You will all work in fours… If you need assistance, please raise your hand."

_Well… isn't this fabulous._

Cedric decided to stand at the end of the large table, near where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Seamus would soon be working. On the table, there was a fanged geranium. It made no sense what they were doing… Harry decided not to make any sense of it as Hermione read the directions.

"You guys got the easy one… all you have to do is observe the plant and record the data. It's 'cos apparently you guys are too young to mess with it." Cedric explained with a grin, noticing Harry didn't care about the project, as if he was trying to get Harry interesting. For a brief moment, Cedric placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to help him get a move on with the class work.

After Cedric walked away, Ron then went on to rant about how he couldn't see why everyone liked him. Harry simply just played along as he pretended to do his work. He wrote down obvious facts such as 'very dangerous' or 'scary'. Once Cedric, came back down to their end, he kneeled down next to Harry, since it was easy to do so since he was on the end.

Cedric whispered, "Um… I need to see you after class… about your performance in this class and well—tutoring… meet me outside the greenhouse."

Harry then nervously nodded… _great now he knows I'm thick. _Cedric winked and walked off to the other end.

After doing stupid project and discussing it, class was finally over.

"I'll meet up with you later; I have to stay after class." Harry told Ron. Now, the Ron and Hermione went off to lunch. Harry took his books and he went outside to where Cedric would soon be. All Harry wished to do was mope.

"Harry…" Cedric said slightly hushed as he came out of the Green house, "I'm sorry I lied to you, but you really don't need tutoring or erm… whatever. I-uh, I just wanted to see if we could have a talk later tonight… about quidditch. I'd have it with you know and what not, but I have this… meeting I have to go to."

"A-Alright." Harry replied almost immediately.

"Meet me by the broom cupboard…. Around 9 PM, alright?" Cedric partly ordered.

Harry nodded, without asking questions.

Harry gathered his invisible cloak and made his way to the broom cupboard. It was 8:57, and he was quite anxious to see him, even if it was just to talk about… brooms or quidditch.

As he got closer, he could see the door was open. It seemed quite strange, at the moment, but Harry had this slight day dream… A romantic night with Cedric in a broom cupboard…with lit candles and all. Shaking himself out of the day dream, he saw Cedric standing near the door looking at a watch he had on his hand. Harry pulled off his cloak, to show Cedric that he was indeed there.

"Hi-"Harry greeted, but was immediately silenced by sudden jerk of Cedric pulling him into the cupboard, while shutting the door behind him. The room was dark and tiny… which made Cedric's body dangerously close to Harry's.

"Lumos." Harry heard Cedric mumble and light appeared between the two. Harry could see Cedric's beautiful facial features and couldn't help but to have his mouth wide open.

"S-s-sorry, Harry…" Cedric went on, "I really..really…really… wish to apologize for the string of lies that I've been telling you. I'm really not that kind of person. I just really sort of... like you."

Harry stood there a moment in shock and he wasn't about to embarrass himself. Cedric moved closer to Harry, even more than before. Harry nervously moved back, "I-I-I thought you were with Cho."

Cedric smiled, "I'm not… that's just—she wants for the popularity you see. We are really just good friends… And I agreed to plan, since most people already thought we were a couple beforehand."

Harry swallowed hard, as he felt Cedric's soft hands grasp his waist. His mouth was now nearly connected with Cedric's. After a few moments, he felt Cedric's soft hands go up his shirt. They felt softer than he expected, most guy's hands felt hard or calloused, but Cedric's felt so fragile. It was different from kissing Ron. With Ron, it was messy or sloppy, they'd constantly bump teeth or one would gag, but Cedric's kiss was soft and sweet, but still passionate enough to keep him going. Cedric pulled away slightly. His after taste seemed to taste like muggle watermelon lollipops. Harry remember

"Wait… Your… not… seeing anyone are you?" Cedric asked.

"N-no." Harry lied.

Cedric then went back to kissing Harry, his hands trailed up and down his back, leaving him shivers which left the fact that he was deceiving his best friend… and enjoying it. He than felt one of Cedric's hands starting to slip down the back of his pants. The hairs all over his body stood up. Cedric left butterfly kisses up and down his neck, similar to what Ron used to do, but it actually did something this time. He felt his cock becoming hard… and Cedric must have noticed too, because he pulled away and let out a slight chuckle, while Harry blushed immediately. It wasn't a feeling he felt much before. Cedric then went back to being close to Harry, except this time he began fiddling with the elastic in Harry's waistband while laying soft kisses on his lips.

"Would you erm… want to.." Cedric asked eagerly, "…you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tremendous thanks to my friend Alexis for assisting me in writing this… for helping with the awkward as hell sentence structure… and erm… weird ways of saying things. I love you to pieces Alexis… and your obsession with masochism! And Malissa—for also assisting me with inspiration! AND I FUCKING LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS 3 PS I'm in a lets say fuck kinda mood, if you haven't noticed, I've been laying off the naughty language which is a first for once… as mr.g would say, Ima turn it up a notch.

**As always, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ETC.**

_Want to… what? Date? Make out more? Run away and make our own little universe?_

"Uhh… What exactly is… you know?" Harry asked honestly, feeling slightly childish that he didn't know.

Cedric grinned, "Forget it… your... what thirteen? You're too young anyways."

Harry looked at his feet for a moment, feeling slightly out of place, it was a first that his age mattered. He was able to defeat he-who-must-not-be-named twice, even with his age, so why couldn't he know what "you know" was?

Cedric fled to the door, only managing to open it, due to Harry grabbing his wrist, "Stop… please, tell me."

For a moment, Cedric was determined to leave, but he knew he wouldn't get away.

"You know… how could you not know?" Cedric questioned, but only got a shrug as a reply, "Sex."

Harry's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that response…

"Exactly, you're not interested. You probably don't even like me… I'll just go." Cedric mumbled as he made his way to the door for the second time.

"Colloportus…" Harry stated, as he aimed his wand at the door, immediately locking it.

Cedric turned around, "…clever." At first, he was going to pull out his own wand to unlock it, but if Harry really wanted this, he might as well give it to him. He found himself trapped between Harry and the door, however, according to Cedric; he wasn't going to allow it. With one hand, he grabbed Harry's wrist and with the other on his waist, he switched places with Harry.

"Harry—I'm always on the top." Cedric explained, with a smirk, "… and if you wish to play rough, I have some spells in mind."

Harry blushed slightly, feeling slightly bad and not realizing what he got himself into. Having Cedric's body pressed against his own he felt powerless… but protected… and at the same time afraid.

There was a knock at the door, Harry wanted to die… this was the worst way of coming out… being caught in a broom closet with boy wonder by a teacher.

"Fuck…" mumbled Cedric, "Who is it?"

"It's me Cho… and Maura," stated a girl from the other side of the door, "You said you'd be done in there by now."

The voice sounded partially anxious and irritated, as if she too were waiting in line to have a make out session in the cupboard. Cedric moved Harry, unlocked and opened the door.

"H-Harry, we'll have to do this… another time. Let's meet tomorrow, same time… and by the green house." Cedric suggested and went off to go talk to Cho and the girl who she was with. Harry lonely and horny (a terrible combination) went back to his dormitory finding Ron still up.

"Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked springing out of bed.

"It doesn't matter." Harry stated, and planted a kiss on Ron's lips, which left him surprised to the point that he didn't care. Harry began to change into his pajamas and he slipped into bed.

"Ron," Harry whispered, "Lay with me."

Ron tip-toed to Harry's bed and slipped under the covers and made himself comfortable. He laid his head on Harry's chest and sighed.

Harry began to place his hands in different places on Ron's body... places his hands have never been before. He bit Ron's lip, while nearly crushing his mouth into his. They kissed deeply and their teeth collided every few moments. Ron than straddled Harry, and began to pull down Harry's pajama bottoms down with his mouth. He laid kisses on his waist, getting lower and lower, until he reached Harry's erected cock. He began to suck it as if he was a new born baby getting milk from its mother's tit. Ron let the goo enter his mouth as he bit and teased Harry. Momentarily, he tried to keep the salty substance down, but he couldn't help but to spit it in the sheets.

"Ced-dric…" Harry moaned, but possibly not loud enough for Ron to hear.

Ron then began to kiss and caress Harry's thighs; however this didn't quite satisfy Harry. He rolled over and pulled Ron's pants completely off and grabbed his ass cheeks tightly, while gripping them tight enough to the point it could leave a mark. Ron let out a slight yelp of pain.

"Pull my hair…" Harry commanded, "Make me feel pain."

Ron did as told, with one hand he pulled Harry's hair, but with his other hand he grabbed Harry's behind in order to make him feel pain. Harry let out a moan of pleasure. He didn't understand what was going on with him. Firstly, he didn't understand why he wanted this, and secondly he didn't understand why Ron was giving in. He was more of 'take it slow' and 'I just want to cuddle'. Not to make him seem like the girlfriend in the relationship, but he feared going further. Although he was satisfied with his sexuality, he was told it could have been a just a stage. If it was just a stage, he didn't want to go any further, in fear that he would like it so much to the point he'd want to stay gay. he was quite irritated that he got farther (okay, almost) than Cedric in one night than with Ron in a whole relationship.


End file.
